Forum:What weapons look cool to you?
So, I have been watching all the borderlands videos that I can, looking at all these sweet guns. I have to say, I am looking really forward to maliwan, they just look so badass imo. What weapons are y'all waiting to use? 19:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The sniper rifles look incredibly awesome, not to mention they seem to have smooth mechanics in-game. The Maliwan ones, as you mentioned, look particularly bad-ass with all those colours! 19:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I like Maliwan as well. I also like the the Bandit guns. 20:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm diggin' the Bandit guns and the Dahls. Debiate5 (talk) 05:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd have to say... all of them:D But i'm definately looking forward to stabbing my giant bayonet accessory into someone and to trigger-fingering Jakobs shotguns(<-innuendos intended)! 14:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm really liking the Jakobs single-action animations, with the whole old west Tuco-style fanning technique. The new Tediore mechanic is also very interesting, especially the launchers that seem to hone in on opponents when thrown. Also, I'm not sure if it's manufacturer specific, but there is a barrel that looks like flower petals opening as you fire. That looked pretty cool. 16:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Mainly since i sprayed and prayed in the first game, i'm gonna stick with Tediore. Also considering that I went to Community Day yesterday and got a little blip of how the game will be, tossing the weapon like a grenade was a nice catch. The mini-explosion helped with crowd control (even if it was only a miniscule amount of damage). It'll be interesting to see if the base damage of the gun effects the damage of the AoE when you "reload" and send the weapon flying. n_n 16:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I wanna blow shit up with Torgue assault rifles and shotguns. 400% more awesome! :BigBrother1984 (talk) 16:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :By what I've seen so far, my favorites have to be Maliwan, for its pure Sci-Fi, biological look. The second is hands down Jakobs, on the total other side of the spectrum from Maliwan, they look so classic and rugged. Abyss Raider (talk) 17:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was initially excited about the Bandit manufacturer, but it seems GBX has sort of reneged on the original concept art, with the bottles for scopes and welded nuts and bolts for sights, and that type of stuff. They just look rusty now. 18:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) After seeing the Dahl weapon card, I can see myself Using Dahl quite a bit, especially if the assault rifles have burst fire. 21:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) is this for borderlands 1 or borderlands 2 cause it makes a difference for borderlands 1 i think the hyperion guns are cool for borderlands 2 i think the bandit guns look cool when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 00:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC)